GONE
by cullen4evas
Summary: It's Renessmee's 10th b-day party....but jasper lunges at her...and then she's gone! yes i know another b-day story, but it's MUCH better than the last one and better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1:Flash back

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**GONE**

**Chapter 1: Flash back**

**EPOV: (HOUSE)**

_Flashback_

"_Eddie, just give up! I win like every time!" Said my playful brother Emmett as we arm wrestled._

"_Just let me win this one time, I can't lose in front of Renessmee!" I whispered to him._

"_Fine. This time only." He said. "..!" He said as he fell to the ground acting like he died._

"_Daddy! You did it! But you killed Uncle Emmett!" She squealed. _

"_It's ok. He'll be fine." I said._

"_Uncle Emmett?" She said as she poked his ribs._

"_AAHH!" He said as he jumped up and started tickling her._

"_Stop it! Stop it!" She squealed. _

"_Alright now I think it's a three year old's bed time." I said. _

**7 years later**

**EPOV: (HOUSE)**

"It's ok Uncle Emmett!** I **won't tell anybody" She said as she threw a wink towards me and pinned Emmett to the ground in just a few seconds.

"Alright! Alright! I give up!" He forfeited.

"Nessie, Emmett, and Edward! Get out there! Every body's waiting!" Said Bella as she stormed through the door.

Today was my lovely daughter's 10th birthday party. She looked much older though. She was in a Cinderella like dress. It was my family's favorite shade of blue. Especially mine. Because Bella looks great in that color, and Nessie looks just like her. She had a cute little tiara in her short, bronze colored curls. Now we were outside and everybody was in a chair at tables. Each couple had their own table. Esme and Carlisle, Alice and jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and Me, Bella, and Nessie. There was a fairly large table with presents piling everywhere! I think mine and Bella's would be the best. It's perfect for her.

RPOV:

I was SO excited. Upset for the fact that they got me so many presents yet so excited and anxious. My mom and I stayed in the Cullen house for a week and they didn't even let me go back to the cottage! So I'm extremely curious. Who knows… but yeah.

"Go ahead dear." Said my mom.

"But what about Jacob?" I asked

"Umm… He's…busy…." Said Bella.

"Oh." I said as I picked up a tiny box from the table.

"WAIT! Open this one first!" Alice said as she pulled a large light blue box from the table.

I opened it up and saw a tiny little gift card. It was the kind you could use anywhere. Also inside it said that we were both going shopping tomorrow. Then I opened up the rest of the presents….I got Jewelry, clothes, some shoes, and some more clothes, and a bunch of other things. Then in the last present I was allowed to open had a little card in it that said… and I didn't know who it was from either…bite your tongue as hard as you can. I did…then jasper lunged at me like he was going to kill me. Then my uncle and dad pulled him back while my mom took me to the house and everybody else went to go help with jasper. Why…I do not know….it must have been really bad… My tongue didn't even start to bleed…but he must've smelled it coming. I was still half human.

"Sweetie? Do you want to go back to the cottage now?" Said my mom.

"Yeah… That would be nice."

We went to the cottage. And right before my mom unlocked the door she gave me a tight reassuring hug that let me know I was alright and that'd I be ok.


	2. Chapter 2:Surprise

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**GONE**

**Chapter 2: Surprise**

**RPOV:**

We got into the house and then she walked me down the hall to the closed door of my room and kissed my fore slightly cracked the door than…

"SURPRISE!" Said my whole family including jasper.

I screamed and hid behind my mom as I stared at Jasper.

"It's ok love… Jasper was just in it to make the surprise easier." Said my dad as he walked over to my side.

"Of course I could never do that to you! But Bella on the other hand…" Said jasper with joking smile on his face. I heard a deep growl come from my father's chest.

" So do you like it?!" I heard a deep husky voice come from behind the crowd of my family.

"Jacob! You came! I thought you were busy!"

"Yeah, busy surprising you! You don't actually think I'd miss out on your birthday! But you never answered my question, do you like it?"

"Oh…yeah…." I was so surprised that I hadn't even noticed what was around me. I couldn't be in the cottage because they were re-doing my room! They made my room twice as big and added a desk with a computer. My walls were painted a deep purple with light blue stripes at the top and bottom. I finally had a window. My bed was a big circle…but I liked it… and the mattress was dark purple with a light blue bed spread with the cutest little pillows. There was a set of glass double doors that obviously led to my closet. I walked into it with my mom and then I saw another door. I opened it to find a blue tiled wall with purple tiles at the top and bottom with an amazing Jacuzzi and a dazzling see through sink. I walked out and back into my room and smiled.

". IT!!!" I squealed! "It's perfect! Thank you SO much! I loved all of my presents! Is this from all of you guys?"

"Yep! Even the mutt decided to help." Said Rosalie.

"Oh! Thank you SO much! It's perfect…but you honestly didn't need to… I could've done without it."

"No problem…." They all said in their own ways.

"Well, I guess we'll leave now so you can enjoy it with your family and Jacob." Said Carlisle.

"Happy Birthday Nessie!" They all said one at a time as they walked out of the house.

As soon as they left I sped right back to my room to find that my parents were in theirs and Jacob was waiting for me on the bed.

"Hey!"

"Hi. So, I have to leave tonight… I know it's your birthday and everything…but… it's a wolf thing…but I promise I'll be back before you know I'm gone."

"Awww…well that's ok… I mean… I planned on going shopping any way with Alice tomorrow."

"Right. Well I love you and I hope you enjoyed your birthday…" He said as he kissed me on my cheek.

Then he was out of the house. Then the phone rang and I picked it up before it was halfway done ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Rose… Just wanted to let you know I was leaving tonight for a big thing in California… Didn't want to bother you by coming over…but hope you enjoyed your birthday! I love you! Sleep well!"

"You too! Oh well… good night! I mean, have a fun trip… wait, is Emmett going with you too?"

"No, I'm going solo…need some away time."

"Ok, well bye!"

"Bye!" And she hung up.

After that I took a shower then went to bed. As soon as I was just about to fall asleep I heard my window crack open, and I don't even know how with all the other noise being made in the room right next to me. I jumped out of bed to see that there was a large man standing in front of me. I couldn't quite clearly make out who he was but he seemed familiar.

"Come with me" The strange man asked.

And yet…crazy as It seems, I followed him out my window shutting it back tight.


	3. Chapter 3:Search

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**GONE**

**Chapter 3: Search**

**EPOV: **

I walked over to Renessmee's new room to wake her earlier today to go hunting. Then I noticed that I heard no heart beat. Panicked I walked over to her room and found that her scent was barely there and that she was gone!

"Ness?! Where are you?!" I screamed as Bella burst through the door.

"What?! Where is she?! What happened?! Wait, did you even check to see if she was at the house?"

"Oh, but Bella the things is that her scent is barely her any more, which means that she must've left hours ago…"

"True, but, she could've had a night mare and didn't want to bother us."

"Then why would she go into the woods that late at night if she was scared?"

"Maybe it wasn't that kind of dream… let's just go to the house and see if they know anything."

"Alright."

We went back to the house and went straight in. Carlisle was in the living room reading a big book, Esme was looking in a magazine, while jasper and Alice were holding each other's hands watching TV.

"Edward? What's wrong? Where's Nessie?" Said Alice.

"We don't know. We went to her room this morning and she wasn't there. Her scent barely was there too."

"Where's Emmett?"

"Oh, he got bored last night and went to California to meet up with Rosalie. But I could tell he was just worried about her." Said Jasper.

"Oh. Well Nessie is gone! And you guys know that we're all really bad trackers." I said.

"And you also know that we don't give up." Said Jasper.

"Did you try Jacob's?"

"No. He's going to Canada for some wolf thing."

"Oh. Well let's go to the cottage to try and trace down her scent…"

"Ok…but I know my daughter's scent the best and I couldn't even use that to lead me to something."

We went back to the cottage and nobody could find anything.

"What if somebody kidnapped her?" Asked Alice.

"The half vampire-human? No… they wouldn't get past her… and if they did, that's definitely something we would've heard."

"Well, let's just wait for awhile until we get a better scent or something more to help us find her. Until then, just don't worry about it…" Said Carlisle.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT?" I yelled as I broke her door knob off.

"How are we not supposed to worry about it?" Bella asked.

"Well, she might have just gotten bored and decided to go hunting without us or just went out. I'm sure she's fine no matter what she's doing."

A whole week passed and she still wasn't back. And I was getting frustrated with Emmett and Rose because they wouldn't come back till tomorrow to come help us find her! I was going to rip the guy's head off for doing that. Bella was always really worried and if someone got on the tiniest bit of her nerve she would practically almost rip their head off… and I thought I was bad.


	4. Chapter 4:LOL

**I SO DON'T OWN TWILIGHT BUT I WISH I COULD…I MEAN…WHO DOESN'T?! **

**SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN LIKE 4EVA..BUT I GOT LAZY WITH IT…**

**Chapter 4: LOL**

EPOV:

It was a Saturday and nobody that left was back. But Emmett and Rose were supposed to be coming back today. They better be! That Emmett is going to get a good one out of me! And so is that SELF CENTERED, CONCEDED Princess wanna-be! **(sorry for all of the Rosalie fans…I mean…don't blame me… Edward said it…) **Bella and I were in the big Cullen house. Bella had nearly sat on the same couch for a week straight until I told her that we both REALLY needed to go hunting… but we were back now. Esme was working on some blue prints while Carlisle was up in his office looking at some X-rays… Alice and Jasper were in their room. Alice was probably playing dress up with Jasper… She knew that Bella REALLY wasn't in that kind of mood at the moment… And lately I've been hearing every single one of Bella's thoughts… She must've been pretty worn out to not even be able to keep her almost natural shield up. I hugged her close as we sat on the couch…. Some one knocked on the door then Emmett walked in…

"EMM-" I just stopped because then Renesmee walked right in after Rosalie had. My mouth dropped open… She ran toward me and she jumped into my open arms… I kissed her hair.

"Nessie? Nessie is it really you? Where've you been?" I asked her. Bella was still on the couch. She probably just thought it was a joke. I took Nessie to go sit next to her mom.

"Your momma has been VERY worried about you." I whispered in her ear. Then I sat her down next to Bella.

"Momma? Hello? I want to show you something!"

"Not now Nessie… I'm trying to think of where you might be… Wait… Nessie?!" She said as she looked up at her. "Nessie!" Then she picked her up and twirled her around. "Where've you been this whole time? I was worried to death about you!"

Then Nessie put her hand up to Bella's face. Bella's shield was down. So I saw EVERYTHING.

"EMMETT AND ROSALIE!!!! GET OVER HERE NOW!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I looked over at Bella. She was speechless. Suddenly, I started paying attention to everyone's thoughts. They knew about this the whole time! "Why did you guys take her to the beach with Jacob and everything and didn't tell us?!"

"Chillax bro… We only did it because if we told you, you would've said no. Jacob is the only one that can go outside with her. And you would never let him. It was my idea, and you don't even know how long it took me to get Rose to agree and to even think of this plan at all." Said Emmett.

"Of course it took you a long time to _think_ of it. Since when does that happen?! Listen, if you even thought that was funny… it was by far from that…. Do you even know what Bella's been like this whole time?! You could've called us and tell us that you have her! Why'd you do it in the first place? This could've been a family thing… As in all of the Cullens instead of you guys…" I stared at the ground. Then Bella asked me a question inside her mind.

'_May I please pounce on him?'_

"Be my guest…." I replied.

Then faster than a bullet Bella was taking Emmett to the ground. I held back Rose to let Bella have her revenge.

"Ok…I'm done…for now…." Bella said as she got up from the ground shooting Emmett an evil glare.

"Why didn't _you_ guys tell us?" I said as I looked at everybody else.

"You needed a good joke…. You were boring us…." Said Alice with her evil pixie smile.

"Yeah… I was boring you guys… What about Bella???" I asked.

"Oh yeah….about that….." Said Bella.

"YOU TOO?! But how'd you not think about it at all? Your shield was down the whole time!"

"I really did miss her… I just kept thinking about if it really happened… and you said I was a terrible liar…." She said as she came over to kiss me. "I'm sorry…"

"Ugh… you're forgiven…but Emmett………hmmm…."

Then Bella thought… _'You should SO go make out with Rosalie!'_

"You don't mind?"

She took a glance at Emmett's chuckling face. "Nope…not at all…."

Then I ran to Rosalie and swept her up in my arms…..

**THE END**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**


End file.
